


The Set Up

by southernbellesoccer



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southernbellesoccer/pseuds/southernbellesoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ali’s dog runs away and Ash returns it</p><p>This has been on my tumblr for a while but I decided to post it on here. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set Up

“Ashlyn! Go take the trash out before dinner. We are having some neighbors over for dinner and I want everything to be clean.” Grandma called into the living room as Ashlyn was watching a football game.

Ashlyn groaned. “Can it wait till the end of this quarter!?”

“Ashlyn Michelle, don’t make me ask you twice!” her grandmother yelled back.

Ashlyn had been staying with her grandmother ever since she graduated from college three weeks ago. She was working at a local surf shop but she didn’t have much motivation to find a job with the degree that she had actually obtained after four years of college. She was carefree, except when her grandmother made her take out the trash. She was taking life one day at a time and was enjoying every second of it.

“Ok, ok. I’ll go!” Ashlyn yelled back and grabbed the trash before heading out the door. She wasn’t looking when she stumbled out of the house and tripped over something. She fell straight to the ground and groaned. “What the fuck.” Ashlyn moaned as she stayed on the ground for a moment. Then she felt a hot, wet tongue licking her arm. She quickly sat up and found the cutest little dachshund puppy standing right beside her.

“Well hello little guy.” Ashlyn cooed as she reached out and picked up the puppy. “Where did you come from?” she said as she grabbed at the tags on the dog's pink collar to read the puppy’s information. “Princess.” Ashlyn chuckled at the name. “Ok, it says here that you belong to an Ali Krieger and you are from…” She struggled for a second to read the tag and then she saw it. “Alexandria, Virginia. You’re a long way from home, Princess. Let’s take you inside and get you out of this Florida heat.”

Ashlyn stood up with the puppy still in her hands and finished putting the garbage out before going back inside the house. “Hey, grandma!” Ashlyn called as she walked into the house.

“What is it, Ashlyn? I’m busy getting dinner ready.”

“I know but we have a guest.” Ashlyn announced as she walked into the kitchen with the puppy.

Grandma turned around and went wide-eyed at the dog in her kitchen. “Ashlyn Michelle Harris, you know better than to bring a dog into my kitchen. Whose is it anyway?”

The blonde shrugged. “Her name is Princess, I found her outside. Her tag says she’s from Virginia.”

“Is there an owner’s name on the tag?”

Ashlyn nodded. “Says Ali Krieger. I mean, I don’t know the name, but maybe she’s vacationing around her or something.”

Grandma’s face brightened immediately. “Krieger!? Oh that’s Debbie’s little girl! Deb and her husband live just down the street. She talks about her daughter all the time!”

Ashlyn’s face scrunched in confusion. “But the tag says Virginia.”

“Her daughter is from Virginia! Deb moved down here with her husband just a few years ago. Oh, you just have to meet her and get the poor girl her dog back. Come on, We’ll take the dog down there now.” Grandma insisted.

“I thought you said that you were busy.” Ashlyn questioned, raising an eyebrow at the sudden change of her grandmother's mood.

Grandma shrugged. “My stuff is in the oven, it can wait, but right now you need to get that dog back to it's owner. I’m sure she’s worried sick.”

Ashlyn just shook her head as she watched her grandma take her apron off and head towards the front door. The blonde followed behind with the dog still in her arms until they came to a house that Ashlyn had never visited before about 5 houses down. Grandma knocked on the door and they waited for a moment until a tall man answered the door.

“John! Hi. I think my granddaughter found a dog that might belong to your step-daughter.” Grandma informed the man.

“Oh, thank god you found that dog. Ali’s out looking for her right now.” He said with some relief and then backed up to let grandma and Ashlyn in the house. “Deb! The Harris’ found Alex’s dog!” he called out into the house.

A woman that Ashlyn guessed was in her mid-fifties came running into the foyer and spotted the dog. “Oh, great! Thank you both so much! Let me call Alex now. She's been out searching for Princess for over an hour. She will be so thrilled.”

Deb walked off to grab her phone and John led the two other women into the living room to sit down.

Deb came back to the group and grandma quickly introduced her to Ashlyn. “I think we’ve talked about my granddaughter, Ashlyn, before, right?”

Deb gave grandma a knowing smile. “You’re right. I think we have. It’s very nice to meet you, Ashlyn. You’re grandma is very proud of you. I know she was especially excited to see you graduate from UNC. My daughter actually just graduated from college also.”

Before Ashlyn could respond a young woman came barging into the house. She went straight to Ashlyn, who was still holding the dog, and scooped the dog up into her arms. “Oh my god, there’s my baby!” the brunette exclaimed and held the dog tight.

Ashlyn just looked at the girl, stunned by both her actions and her beauty.

After a second of reuniting with her dog, the girl seemed to come to her senses and turned back to Ashlyn. “Where are my manners? I’m so sorry. Thank you so much for bringing my dog back! I really appreciate it.”

“No problem. Your dog is a sweetheart.”

Ali smiled and held her hand out. “I’m Ali.”

“Ashlyn. It’s nice to meet you.” The girls held eye contact for a solid thirty seconds, both caught off guard at what they felt in each other’s touch.

Deb and Grandma gave each other a knowing smile. “Why don’t you girls take Princess for a walk?” Deb suggested.

Ali looked at Ashlyn and shrugged. “Would you want to? We could go down to the icecream shop, my treat? A thank you for bringing back my dog back safe and sound?”

Ashlyn smiled her dimpled grin and nodded. “Sounds great.”

The two girls said goodbye quickly and walked out of the house, and Deb and Grandma smiled at each other. “Well that worked out well. Now they won’t think that we forced them into meeting.” Deb commented.

Grandma nodded. “I agree. So when should we tell them that they’ll be seeing each other at dinner tonight when you all come over?”

Both women laughed and watched the two girls out the window as they walked down the street. Ali was holding Princess by the leash and Ashlyn would occasionally pump into Ali’s shoulder.

Yeah, the older women were already imagining wedding bells.


End file.
